Masanori Fukushima
Masanori Fukushima first appeared as a unique generic in Samurai Warriors 3 . He was then playable in Samurai Warriros 3 Z/ Samurai Warriors 3 Xtreme Legends. He is normally seen fighting for the Toyotomi or the Eastern Army. Role in the games In Samurai Warriors 2, Masanori is usually seen alongside Kiyomasa. They act as Nene's closest "children" and are very loyal to her. They address her as "Lady Nene" at all times. However, he can't stand Mitsunari and often berates him. When Sekigahara takes place, he is one of the closest units to the Western camp on the battlefield. After his defeat, Mitsunari scornfully calls him a traitor. During Nene's dream stage, he apologizes for his rash behavior. Masanori is also one of the generals to switch his allegiance back to the Toyotomi family in Masamune's dream stage and joins forces with Yoshihiro during Ginchiyo's story. Samurai Warriors 3 presents Masanori as a tough-talking punk whose relationships remain the same as before, except that he is closer to Mitsunari. Easily moved by emotions, he is also known to cry his eyes out or throw a tantrum at the drop of a hat. Compared to his friends, Masanori is the immature scattered-brain and the comic relief of the trio. He treats Kiyomasa with fraternal respect yet regularly seems to scorn Mitsunari, referring to him as "big-headed" for his helmet and for his arrogance. Sakon fondly addresses him, Kiyomasa and Mitsunari as the "three idiots", jokingly naming Masanori the dumbest of the group. After Hideyoshi's death, he chooses to follow Kiyomasa's decisions and joins the Tokugawa family. His fate depends on the story, as he lives in Kiyomasa and Sakon's endings but dies in others. He and Aya may be saved by Takamaru early in the Murasamejo Mode. Character information Vioce Actors *Jason Moran - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) *Takeshi Kusao - Samurai Warriors 2 (Japanese) *Dan Woren - Samurai Warriors 3 (English) *Takahiro Fujimoto - Samurai Warriors 3 (Japanese) History Masanori Fukushima was born as Ichimatsu. He was born in Owari Province and was the son of Masanobu Fukushima. He is believed to have been the cousin of Hideyoshi Toyotomi. He first engaged in battle at the assault on Miki Castle in Harima Province, and following the battle of Yamazaki. He was granted a 500 koku stipend. At the battle of Shizugatake in 1583, Masanori had the honor of taking the first head, namely that of the enemy general Ieyoshi Ogasoto, receiving a 5000 koku increase in his stipend for this distinction. Masanori Fukushima took part in many of Hideyoshi's campaigns it was after the Kyushu Expedition, however, that he was made a daimyō. Receiving the fief of Imabari in Iyo Province, his income was rated at 110,000 koku. Soon after, he took part in the Korean Campaign. Masanori was to once again receive distinction by his taking of Ch'ongju. Following his involvement in the Korean campaign, Masanori was involved with the execution of Hidetsugu Toyotomi. He led 10,000 men in 1595, surrounding Seiganji temple on Koya-san, and waiting until Hidetsugu had committed suicide. With Hidetsugu dead, Masanori was to receive a 90,000 koku increase in stipend, as well as receiving Hidetsugu's former fief of Kiyosu, in Owari Province. After Hideyoshi's death, Masanori sided with Ieyasu Tokugawa and participated in the Battle of Sekigahara. Gallery Masanori Fukushima_SW3.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Artwork Masanori Fukushima SW4 Artwork.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 4' Artwork Masanori Fukushima.jpg|'Samurai Warriors 3' Render Masanori Fukushima 2.png|'Samurai Warriors 3 Z' Render Category:Samurai Warriors 3 characters Category:Characters